Conventionally, when a person desires to setup a conference call at a later time, the ease of connecting to various different users via their computing/telephonic devices and ensuring a proper conference call format is usually not realized. A conference leader or moderator may have specific goals when conducting the conference. The goals may include having certain individuals on the conference bridge at a specific time, however, other goals may be desired as well which are not identified and are not translated to a single point of entry into the conference call by the invitees.